Computing devices, such as general-purpose computers, servers, routers, switches, storage devices networking devices, etc., may be installed at specified locations, such as fixed physical locations or mobile locations. Such computing devices may be subject to environmental conditions, such as heat, shock, and/or vibration. The computing devices may also be subject to updates as technology changes or the operation in which they are employed changes.